


Forgotten Kiss

by Mcmckenzie310



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alcohol, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Glasgow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:21:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25674241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcmckenzie310/pseuds/Mcmckenzie310
Summary: The kiss Bobby didn’t remember was the one Thea couldn’t forget.Her town’s gone mad over their new hometown celebrity and she is forced to watch as he falls for someone else.
Relationships: Bobby McKenzie & Main Character (Love Island), Bobby McKenzie/Unrevealed
Comments: 16
Kudos: 17





	Forgotten Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always to Jess and Kat who listen to my ideas and always cheer me on. You guys are awesome and I appreciate you both so much ♥️

“How did you learn to kiss like that?” The man asked and brushed her tiny nose with his finger.

She shrugged her shoulders and batted lashes, “I don’t know, but I was just wondering the same thing.” Her rosy red lips matched her slightly burnt shoulders. 

He smirked and quipped, “Wait you don’t know? Have you bumped your adorable head and lost all memory of your previous kisses?”

“Oh my God, do Ah really have to watch this Lisa?” Thea croaked towards her friend. 

“Wait! It gets better!” Lisa’s boyfriend exclaims before downing his beer and releasing a huge burp. 

“That’s rank John.” The tall red head whines, unamused by the wink he shoots her. 

“Honestly, not as rank as Bob right now. Ahm suffering second-hand embarrassment for the prick.” Thea hissed, pushing her oversized glasses up the bridge of her nose. 

John chuckled and nodded towards the tv, “Well yer about to suffer first-hand embarrassment Tee.” 

She focused her attention back on the familiar face and the blonde bombshell he was canoodling on screen with. 

“Wait so you actually don’t remember your first kiss?” Her blue eyes widened in shock. 

Bobby scrunched his nose and asked, “Ugh I don’t, is that bad?”

Thea slumped in her chair and felt her cheeks burn in memory of that drunken night in fourth year. 

The blonde ran her hands through his dreads and laughed, “I mean first kisses are usually awful anyways.” 

_But it wasn’t awful._ Thea thought to herself. 

“Yea, I mean you’re probably right. It’s embarrassing for me to admit but I was a wee old for it to be my first. I was at a house party, blootered out of my mind. I guess I kissed a girl, not any girl mind you. A girl I’ve been friends with since we were babes.” 

The blonde bit down on her lip and waited for him to continue, Thea sank lower into the oversized armchair and prayed he would stop there. 

“The next day she asked me about our kiss, and confessed she’d liked me for ages.” 

“And you didn’t know she liked you?” The bikini babe on his lap asked. 

“Well no, because well.” He said motioning to himself. “I just nodded and told her people do stupid shite when they’re drunk. I didn’t want to hurt her feelings or anything..”

The screen went black before she let him finish.

“Whit a fuckin dobber.” She said as she threw her remote. “No John, no one will know who he’s talking about, you got me worked up for nothing.” 

Lisa and John sat quietly as Thea paced their living room muttering to herself.

“So you told him you liked him? I thought you told him it was a mistake that night at my party.” Lisa tentatively asked. 

John sputtered, “You liked _Bobby?”_

Lisa shook her head at him to not go any further on the subject.

“He is full of shite, no one cares what he has to say.” Thea retorted. 

“Then why do you look so pissed?” John stood offering a hug that she immediately dodged. 

Instead placing a tatted hand on her hip and responding with, “Because who does he fucking think is?” 

_This wasn’t the boy she knew. Where were all his tattered band shirts? Where’d his septum ring go? Why was there fucking purple in his hair? Who told him that shirt was attractive and why had he neglected to button it up?_

She hadn’t seen him in a few years but could he really have changed that much? She had almost tossed her phone in the lake a few times after reading their class alumni constantly share clips of Love Island, or Bobby memes. Even captioning them with ‘That’s Bobby alright.’ That wasn’t Bobby fucking Mckenzie _alright_ and none of the people who were desperate to mention him on their socials ever even liked Bobby fucking Mckenzie. In fact, not many understood her admiration of the skinny dweeb. While some thought he was funny when he disrupted the class with his jokes and shenanigans, it never saved him from being teased on the play yard. He never let it show that they got to him, he always kept that grin on his face. That grin she dreamed about every night. She hated seeing it now, she hated seeing this gussied, hipster version of him. That smile didn’t belong on that try hard. That smile belonged to the boy she used to hide in alley ways with to share smokes and try warm beer they’d pinched from their parent’s cabinets. Not this pretentious dick hole, who sounded like he’d grown up in Edinburgh instead of Gorbals. 

“Let him have his moment Thea. All the fuckers that teased him growing up can watch him now and go fuck themselves.” Lisa said. “Like ye said, no one knows he’s talking about ye.” 

“Who else would it be about?” Thea argued.

John thought aloud, “Umm Lisa.”

Lisa rolled her blue eyes back and snorted.

She was also his oldest friend, and she never understood Thea’s crush. Especially after they all camped out in John’s living room and Bobby activated the clap on lights with his ass. 

John ran to the kitchen and grabbed three bottles of ale, snapping off their caps with his front teeth. 

“Cheers to Thea coming home.” 

“Ah come back from Uni and Glasgow has a Wholefoods and Bobby Mckenzie’s on a fucking reality show.” 

The redhead raised her beer and belted,“Cheers to Bobby Mckenzie” 

“To Wholefoods!” Thea clanked her bottle against her friend’s. 

“To Thea’s new job!” John added. 

Lisa hurriedly swallowed her brew and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. “New job? In journalism?” 

“Aye, Ahm afraid no’.” Thea smiled downwards. “For now, I will be helping out at Brazen Head.” 

“Och, than we’ll be seeing a lot of ye.” Her friend patted her back, “Tha’s where everyone gets together and watches Love Island when it airs.” 

“Ay, if Bobby kisses a lass, drinks are on the house.” John smirked. 

“For fuck’s sake tell me tha’ yer taking the piss.” Thea moaned. 

Her friends laughed as they shook their heads causing Thea to throw her head of raven black hair back and curse towards the heavens.

There was no forgetting Bobby Mckenzie anymore. 


End file.
